


New Soul

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader is dark, Reader is male, Reader is named..eventually, Reader is originally found by Comic, Reader takes side of the dark sans', Sectoral Heterochromia, male reader - Freeform, we need more male reader fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: (Inspired by the song New Soul - Yael Naim (Re-remix by Jakeneutron. I listened to the song while writing this.)The Void is your home. You lived her your whole life, knew nothing but the inky darkness that it is. You never met anyone, and you were planning to keep it that way until you realized, you need to learn a few things. It was boring in The Void anyways. And it also damages the mentality of whoever lives there- hell, it damages you physically even! You don't even have a body in The Void, you were just a SOUL floating around!You did not expect many strange skeletons, evil and good, though.





	New Soul

You swirl around in circles, your SOUL leaving a faint trail of mist as it trailed in circles. You were literally just a SOUL, so you couldn't entertain yourself in any way except browsing your emotions and faint memories of having a body. You couldn't remember what your body was like though, mainly because its been centuries (you think. it's hard to keep track of time in The Void) since you were able to even recall a single detail other than the inky darkness and the trail of your SOUL.

 

You pay no mind to the color- you honestly don't care. With a frustrated pulse from your SOUL, you charge up your magic. Time to see what you could do- its way to.. boring here. And you can't remember a single thing, so why not? Your SOUL glows brightly, its DETERMINATION glowing while your other colors fade away due to its powerful glow. First things first- try to get out of The Void. It is surprisingly easy, as with a flick, you are out of the void and are floating in a very.. bright area. You flinch back with your SOUL, tilting your SOUL frantically at all the 'colors'.

 

Your fuzzy SOUL recalls the whiteness being called snow, as it is radiating coldness, and the tall brown things with branches are called _trees_. Trees are made of _wood_. There is green things on them called leaves, which are plants. Your soul pulses proudly- its red weakening enough for your purple and cyan to show. The purple, PERSEVERANCE you recall, glows stronger than the PATIENCE. For you, the perseverance part of you seems very happy to have gotten out of that darkness finally.

 

You 'look' around, spotting no one. Good. You float carefully down the path that you appeared on, away from the purple door, absentmindedly crossing the bridge and continuing down the path. You have to find a way to get a body- you are very vulnerable as just a SOUL, and you need to find the ability to have a body again. You freeze when your SOUL stops moving, and a very freezing, _chilling_ sensation surrounds you. You move your invisible eyes around calmly, trying to find the source of the forced stop.

 

A skeleton appears in front of your SOUL, smiling down at you calmly. He is short, but you can't say much- you're just a SOUL after all. He speaks, his voice a lazy drawl, with a poor-hidden concern under it. "heya, soul. name's comic. comic the skeleton. wha's your name?" You don't answer, silently trying to tug at the invisible bindings he's got attached to you. He looses his grip for a fraction of a second, and doesn't try to regain it as his grip wasn't tight anyways.

 

"heh, sorry. couldn't appear in front of ya and accidentally collide with ya, y'know?" Your soul bobs up and down silently, a way of nodding, before deciding to swirl around his skull a few times, inspecting his pristine white head. You stop in front of his face, floating carefully, a safe distance away so he doesn't touch you. He hums, eyeing you curiously. "huh, never saw a soul like you before. usually, souls only have one color. and also, normally souls only last a few seconds tops outside of their bodies.. what exactly are ya anyways? a anomaly?"

 

His suspicion comes off him in waves, but you have no idea how to converse so you just float in front of face, hoping he can understand the confused pulses your SOUL are giving off. He seems to catch on, his suspicion disappearing, and he speaks again. "hey, need a body? i can call up a friend if you do. she can give ya a body." You bob your SOUL up and down eagerly, even giving his body a few swirls before deciding to nuzzle against his cheek lightly. He freezes at that, seeming to expect something to happen.

 

Nothing happens though, so he looks at you in confusion. "ya really are confusin', soul." You bob up and down again, agreeing that your existence is _very_ confusing. He silently waves for you to follow him, and walks down the path, speaking as he walks and you follow. "i'm assumin' ya ain't from this world, you don't feel like it anyways. and also, it's night so ya don't have ta worry 'bout others bein' awake and about except my friend- she likes to binge watch animes. heh." You bob up and down as you float after him, and suddenly your surroundings change, and you are in a lab-looking area.

 

Sans is still there, continuing on walking, so you just chalk it up to magic and continue following him. It is dark, and you can hear what you guess is anime sounding out. We turn the corner, and spot a yellow-dinosaur woman in a lab coat watching a giant TV screen intensely. Sans smirks, and nudges you gently with his elbow, whispering to you so quietly you are surprised you heard it. "go nudge her.. heh."

 

You bob up and down, knowing what he meant and dimming your glow as much as possible to not be noticed. You silently sneak up around and behind her, and with a deep wait for her to be extremely absorbed in a action part of the show, you cuddle into her cheek. She squeals, jumping about five feet into the air before plopping back onto the couch comically. You go back to Sans' side once she looks around, and she starts speaking frantically.

 

"S-sans! What.. is that?" She turns off the TV, looking at you curiously and anxiously. Sans shrugs, smiling his permanent smile.

 

"eh, found it in snowdin. probably can't speak. it is pretty weird, but it needs a body, if you understand what i need, alph." Alph nods, pushing up her glasses nervously before standing and going into another room.

 

She comes back after a few minutes, and is carrying a glass jar full of.. dust? You watch it warily, and she smiles once she notices your curious pulses. She explains herself with a sad smile once she also notices Sans' curious look as well. "Th-this is a-a-a jar of monster dust. SOULs normally don't last so long outside of a body, so I do-don't know how you are st-still here right this moment, but he-here. I hope this works..." She opens the jar, dumping the dust gently down onto the tile, and continues explaining herself. "The-the monster who it was said as their dying wish, to not be spread over what they loved like the tradition, but to be used for science. And I am letting you test if this will work."

 

You hesitantly float closer, inspecting the monster dust, listening to her explain. So monsters, which that is what they are you assume, turn to dust when they die? Interesting. You stare down at the pile of sparkling dust, and with a strong glow, your DETERMINATION and PATIENCE shines brightly. They both gasp, but you ignore it and testingly _push_ your SOUL into the pile of dust. Since this dust doesn't have a form, it seems you must make the form- which you are fine with. You always wanted to be.. what you were gonna choose to be. A blinding light pushes out of your SOUL, temporarily blinding both Sans and Alph.

 

When the blindness disappears, there is a form on the ground, and they both approach it carefully. It is pitch black, furry, and honestly looks asleep. But suddenly, their eyes open to reveal one bright red and one half cyan and half purple eye. You are small, you silently realize, so you think on what else you might want to be other than a fox. A wolf maybe? Yeah. Let's try that.

 

You glow brightly, and shift into a pitch black wolf, standing up and shaking out your dense fur. " **Ahh, that feels better.** " You growl out, and freeze when you hear yourself. You slowly look up, to see if it was just your imagination but nope, they are both looking at you like you grew a second head. " **Hi?** " Your male voice sounds out questioningly, sounding very.. ominous to say the least. They seem to have the same thought, as Sans pushes a fearful looking Alph back behind him.

 

You glare at him for a second, before closing your eyes with a huff and sighing. " **Of course. The moment I _actually_ have _strength_ , you don't trust me, Sans.**" You open your eyes and see him looking guilty, his guarded look lowering. You only show disappointment on your somehow expressive face, and let off on the guilt trip when he seems to crumble in on himself slightly. You sigh again, before turning and saying behind you as your SOUL glows within your chest. " **Pleasure doing business with you people. We will meet again- after all, I do owe you a favor for doing me one.** "

 

A portal opens in front of you, and Sans tries to stop you, but you disappear before he can reach you, leaving not a single trace behind you- all the dust that was on the ground gone.


End file.
